A Rare Find
by Amy.Bourriaque
Summary: A story I wrote along time ago. If there are any mistakes, Please let me PM me. Rate and review please


**A Rare Find.**

 _I would like to thank Supe and Gothic Xenomorph, for letting me use there characters in my story. Excuse the mistakes. This is going to be a short story, having no more than 6 chapters._

Chapter 1: Russian Testing Lab

A'ket'anu watched from the distance as the Oomans seems to bring in there supply's. She watched as they loaded box after box in to the building. She counted 100 boxes. " Why would they need so much food when there is a Ooman town near by?" she asked as she shifted her legs. Stretching them out, she was the shortest female in Yaujta prime Six foot ten. Almost six foot eleven. But the thing about A'ket'anu, was that she was a human that almost looked like a Yaujta, well except her face.

She had human features, blue eyes, a mouth with no tusk but lips. She undid her camouflage and hopped down silently. Little did she knew that she would become the hunted.

A guard, who was pissing in the bushes, herd the soft thud of something jumping out the tree 3 feet from him. Then he seen it, a Humanoid creature, with yellow to bronze skin, covered in black and bronze spots, with the biggest pare of tits that he has ever seen.

He whispered in his head gear. "Sir, there is a Female Yaujta 3 feet in front of me, what should I do?" he talked in a thick Russian accent. " Don't do anything rash private, you have you tranquilizing darts with you?" the voice asked in a whisper. " Yes, but I don't know how much I should use with out killing her."

He said as he slowly approached the female that seemed taller than him. " how tall is she?" the voice asked as the man stopped. " About 6 foot 9 no ten" he said as he loaded up the tranquilizing dart in his gun. "use three darts no more, If she gets pissed off and charges at you, roll around in mud." the voice said.

A'ket'anu was to busy stretching out her limbs to even notices the male Ooman approving her from behind. She felt a sting in her rump and jumped at the pain. "what the p'alk was that?" she said as she felt for the aggravating thing that was causing her discomfort on her ass. She pulled out what looks like a dart of some sort. She quickly turned around quickly, making her blond tendrils follow in a pattern.

Her ranking rings clanged together as she searched the area and used the many visions in her mask to scan the area. She growled, releasing the famous Yaujta sound of a purr while searching, as she was about to walk away, she felt yet another dart hit the exact spot the first one struck.

She yelped and jumped, " Son of a bitch she screamed in Yaujta, where the fuck are you so that I can disembowel you fucker!"

To the solder, all he herd was roaring, a clicking noise, purring, and grunting from the female before him. She was getting pissed off he thought in his head as he watched her snatched the dart from her marvelous ass and to throw the dam thing on the ground.

She roared again shaking her tendrils and the ranking rings, as she pushed down a huge tree, that was over 100 years old. She staggered a bit, leaning on the tree for support as she breathed heavy.

"Fuck," the solder said as he watched the female go in a fit of rage, "If she did that to that fucken tree, just imagination what she would have done is she would have found me." Okay sweetheart, one more dart then you will be out,

He shot the last dart, she turned hearing the dart, she tried to catch it, but missed as it sank into her hip. "Dam, I'm in trouble she said as she wobbled and fell to the ground, Got to send a distress signal to Lar'nix'va. She said as she pressed a little blue button on her wrist, she managed to press it before passing out."

The solder stood there watching her as she fell dead weight to the ground with a thud, " And out you go", he said with a smirk and approached the unconscious female. "Now lets see if you look as ugly as you male counter part shall we" he mused as he pulled apart the hoses connecting to her mask, with the last hoses detached, he pulled of the mask only to be shocked.

" Did you get the female? The man said through his communicator, "Yes I did but I don't know what I am looking at."

Lar'nix'va was sitting at his table enjoying a glass of C'nip when A'ket'anu's oldest daughter Dah'dtou'di, walked in to meet her step "father. Father," she said as she approached him, "What is it young one?" The red eyed Yaujta looked at her and gulped down the remaining C'nip.

We have a problem, Mother sent a distress signal and a video of where she is at. Lar'nix'va put down the glass and pushed numerous buttons on the table until a see through screen opened up from the walls.

It showed his life mate A'ket'anu, enraged by something that kept on hitting her, she leaned on the tree and he seen her jump yet again and pressed the button on her Kic'navk'pa as she fell to the ground. Then he seen a Ooman approaching his unconscious mate with a Ooman smile on his face.

Lar'nix'va roared with rage as he threw the cup across the room. He looked at Dah'dtou'di, as she was about to burst in to tears. After he calmed the 7 year old female. He clasped his large hands on her shoulders,

Dah'dtou'di, go and check on you baby brother, we are going to earth and get your mother back.

 _Hey guys, h_ _ere is chapter two, Thanks for the views and the good comments sadly your not going to get any hot alien sex perverts all of you lol. Now a lot of you are wondering, what will happen to Albert? Will he be killed by A'ket'anu or by her mate? Well just read the story to find out. Enjoy_

Chapter 2: What the Fuck?

Albert watched as they roughly man handled the alien female on to an examining table and start to strap her in. "Hey, Hey, hey! What are you doing this isn't part of the deal!" Albert screamed as he wrestled with the female scientists. Private Albert, the women shouted, "We need to examine this female alien and to find out why she looks the way she does!"

Albert planted his feet, "I am not moving until I am certain that she gets in her encloser." The women places her hands on her hips,"Fine", the women says then you can help by helping me strip her down." Albert gulped loudly and started to studder and sweat. " Y...Y.Y. You mean strip her n..n. n...naked?

"Yes", she said as she starts to remove the female's armor. "She needs to be completely nude so I can examan her, you know to see if she has any forean germs, parasites, etc."

Um, I'm going to let you do that, so I just going to be over here.

Men, Alla humphed with rage and looked at the female on the table, She picked up a recording tape and begin to talk,

"The specimen appears to be about 6 foot 10 inches, and a weight of 155 pounds. But what confuses me the most, is why is Specimen 118 has human features, She has bronze pigment skin with spots that covers the side of her hips, arms, torso, and the side of her neck. They vary small to large spots. Her appendages match the color closely to a blond color, with strange rings attached to them.

Alla opened up her mouth looking at the teeth, Specimen 118 apparently is some sort of humanoid creature, she has the same teeth as homoapieans except her upper and lower eye teeth, that are sharp and pointed ."

"You there Albert, I need empty blood vies in that second cabinet door that you are by."

He handed her the empty vies and went back to his corner of the room. "You are not at all use to females naked are you private?" she asked him as he turned to her with his face flushed, "How old are you Albert?" "I'm 20" he said as he stepped closer to the wall.

She picked the needle in to the female specimen's arm and neon red blood leaked out in to the blood vile, "Interesting, Alla mused as she started at the female alien's blood. She is really something. Yaujta blood is usually neon yellow, but hers is almost human like." "I need to run some more test." She mumbled and went to her desk.

Let's leave her alone for a while until she wakes up. Now where is specimen115's encloser at? She looked at the young private " It's on the next level B7, "Why do you want to go and visit that Xenomorph anyway?" He asked as they left the room. "To get a blood sample." she replied.

A'ket'anu moaned as she slowly started to awake, she opened her eyes to see a Ooman looming over her, "I'm glad you are awake. Can you understand what I am saying?" Alla asked as she looked up at the monitor that showed all the female Yautja's vital signs.

A'ket'anu shook her head is a nodding movement, Alla made an exciting laughter that made A'ket'anu hiss in annoyance. "Why have you tied me up in such a manner and where's my armor and weapons?" A'ket'anu said in a pissed off voice as she tried to tug her arms free.

Alla smiled at her only to here the alien female roared at her in anger, Now there is no need for that, I seen the way you pushed over that tree on the outside of the building. You won't be able to break these restraints with out hurting yourself."

" Stupid Ooman Bitch!" A'ket'anu yelled at her and slammed her head back and letting loose a frustrated puff of air.

" There is no need for that language," Alla said as she grabbed a hand full of A'ket'anu's tendrils causing the tied up female to roar out in pain, " You will learn to control your anger and you language if you want to survive." Now, that you are intelligent, what is your name?" Its A'ket'anu... may I know the name of my future trophy kill? Alla cursed in Russian and yanked once again at A'ket'anu's tendrils harder than before, causing her long nails to dig in to her tendrils making them bleed.

A'ket'anu screamed out in pain as she dug her long black nails in to the titanium table making a sicking ripping sound.

" I will not be your trophy and if you don't stop threatening to kill me, I will lock you in a Xenomorph's encloser and let it kill you."

" You have a Kaiande Amedha here? You are more stupid than you look." Alla let go of A'ket'anu's tendrils to wipe the blood from her hand, "What do you mean stupid? The Xenomorph is in a well built encloser that it can't break through. Now are you ready to cooperate?" Alla asked with a smirk.

"If it stops you from pulling on my tendrils yes I would be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Good" Alla said as she sat down and grabbed her recorder again, " So tell me, why do you look almost human?"

" It's a long story A'ket'anu said with a humph, but I guess I have no choice in telling it to you."

" I don't remember the exact date but,during the Kaiande Amedha out break, My mother and my father were killed in California. I would have died too but my Yautja mother saved me and raised me as her own, I was about 3 when she found me. She lost her last pup and used me to fill in the void. She named me A'ket'anu which means rare beauty in Yautja."

"Yes lovely story, but how did you get so tall, strong, and look the way you do?" Alla said as she waved the tape recorder around in her hand, "Milk" A'ket'anu said.

"Excuse me?" Alla looked at her with confusion. The milk of a Yautja female has so much hormones they make humans like you tall,strong, and fast.

Do you have a husband? Alla held the recorder closer to A'ket'anu, we do not use the words husband or wife but, I had two life mates before, My last one died in Antarctica 12 years ago and my new one is on the mother ship."

"How old are you A'ket'anu? Do you have any children of your own?" Alla said as she paced around the room. A'ket'anu glared at her with her blue eyes, watching every step she took. I am 22 earth years old, and 18 years in Yautja time. And I have two pups a male and a female, Dah'dtou'di who is 12 and Dac'han'de my new born."

Alla laughed as she approached A'ket'anu, "Such a bad mother, Leaving your...pups, as you call them, all alone, afraid, and defenseless. A'ket'anu growled up at Alla a deep and angry growl. She felt herself puff up in, her back arched and showed all of her teeth, she was angry, and very pissed off . I would have been back to them by now, but you P'alk'ing Oomans caught me when I was trying to look for some earth food for my daughter."

Alla smiled and slapped A'ket'anu on her bare stomach, "Good girl. I'm going to leave you alone for 24 hours to cool of. When I get back I want you to answer more questions."

A'ket'anu waited until the rude ass women walked out of the sliding rooms and she started to flail and thrash her head around using all of her muscles to break her restraints. Two hours went buy, and with no success, she slammed back to the table. "Lar'nix'va, where are you when I need you"

"Empress Gahn'thar I am calling to tell you that you daughter Princess A'ket'anu has been caught by Oomans. I have landed and I need your permission to hunt them down and find my life mate, The red eye Yautja said to his mother in law. Permission granted, the huge female Yaujta said as her mandibles flared in anger, "Kill every human in your way Lar'nix'va until you get her back." He landed his ship with a soft thud and patted his stepdaughters head, Stay here and look after Dac'han'de Dah'dtou'di. Don't open or uncloak this ship unless you see me or your mother approaching, understand?

Dah'dtou'di nodded her head with her mandibles twitching. "Just bring Mama back to us." Lar'nix'va activated his camouflage and headed out of he ship and closed the door.

A'ket'anu was taking a nap when she felt something smooth climbing on top of her stomach and stopped. "My, my, my." she herd a hiss in the voice in her head. P'alk she said as she opened her eyes, only to see a Xenomorph sitting on her stomach, with its tale waving around in the air lazily like a cat. But this

Kaiande Amedha looked different than all the others she had fought 12 years ago during her Chiva with her Mei'hswei, Guar'h'chak, who took a human as a mate he called Lex.

This one had to be a rare male Kaiande Amedha, who couldn't stand the females of its race and often mates with females of other races.

What do you want Kaiande Amedha? The Xenomorph raises his head and hisses, "I can get you out of here." His tale quickly slashes the air. In exchange you let me kill and eat as many as these Ooman as I can, I even know where they are keeping you armor and weapons." he said as he lowered his dome shaped head down to hers, "Do we have a deal?" she watched as he drooled on her naked body and as his black lips curl up hissing at her.

" Yes its a deal." she watched as he quickly disables her restraints with his inner mouth as it with great speed tore through the restraints. Once her arms were free, A'ket'anu leans up and rips of the annoying leg restrengthen and hopped off of the table.

"Where did the bitch put my small cloths? She said aloud before she found her black loin cloth and her breast protector. Throned down in the corner. "I am going to kill that p'alking bitch nice and slow." A'ket'anu said as she quickly put on her small cloths on revealed that she is no longer naked.

Now where is my armor and weapons at Kaiande Amedha? The name is Sharp, he hissed at her causing her to cock her head to him. "This way" he hissed and ran on four legs.

A'ket'anu had to jog to keep up with Sharp, every once a while he would stop to look and see if A'ket'anu was following him. When she came near to him he would run down the halls cutting corners an skidding on the floor trying to get traction with his claws on the slick floor.

"This is the spot" he said as he climbed through the open window above the door. A'ket'anu just simply walked up to the door, kicked it down, while hitting Sharp with it. She giggled and purred while he hissed at her beneath the door, "Watch it!" he hissed loudly at her scurrying out beneath the door and followed her like a little dog.

She found her bio mask, combi stick, whist blades, plasma caster, Net gun, metal whip, armor, hunter disk, and her air tanks, she attached the hoses to the mask and put on the rest of her armor. She turned to Sharp nodded, Where is the Oomans Alla and Albert at so I can kill them?

Alla is in my encloser looking for me and Albert you can find him right by my cell. A'ket'anu followed Sharp, this time she sprinted a head of him, using her bio mask to track the two oomans foot prints.

She turned the corner and men with guns started to fire bullets on them. Code red one of them shouted and his buddy tried to run to the Code red button but was hoisted 7 feet in the air by something invisible, A'ket'anu watched as the man was stabbed by an invisible whist blade, she watched as the wrist blade became full of red blood before the cloaking device became disabled, and it was revealed who was about to rip the spine out of the live Ooman body.

The Red tendril Yaujta thrust his hand in the back of the Ooman and with blood poring out of the Oomans mouth, he ripped out the spine and the head with it. He roared to the heavens as he shook his tendrils as the many ranking rings clanged together. He stopped celebrating when he smelt a familiar scent, his mate A'ket'anu was near.

"Lar'nix'va!" she said in a happy tone and approached her mate. He purred and nuzzled her neck apparently very happy to see her. " Are you hurt? He spoke to her in there native toung, " other than the bitch Ooman making my hair bleed, I am fine." She said as she herd a hiss behind her, The Elite Master unsheathed his wrist blades and looked straight at the Kaiande Amedha.

"No" Lar'nix'va, he helped me escape. "He?" Lar'nix'va thrilled as he never seen a male Kaiande Amedha before. He circled and studied Sharp as he looked at the hulking male that was studding him.

"What are you going to do with it my mate?" his voice echoed and boomed behind his Bio mask. " She shook her head, its what ever he wants to do, If he wants to follow me or if he wants to be let loose, so be it." Now if you excuse us my dearest, I have two Oomans to hunt.

"Now where is the dam Xenomorph!" Alla yelled in an angry tone. "Maybe he decided to check out early." he said as he laughed at her, Then he herd Alla screamed, he turned around to see her impaled through the stomach with a spear. He tuned quickly to see two Yaujta's looking at him, and the female he captured walking towards him, she then hoisted him off his feet by his throat. " No, they made me shoot you Just like I didn't want that bitch to cut you up. You are the first Human hybrid that the world has ever seen, please don't kill me!" he threw down his weapons, unarmed himself.

A'ket'anu looked back at her mate and tilted her head, "What should I do? He said that the other Oomans made him capture me." Lar'nix'va made a deep rumbling voice, he was thinking. He is a dishonorable kill, You can't kill him. The Elite master looked at his mate.

"On the clan ship we started to breed Oomans for experiments, we could leave him there or.." the red tendril Yautja, grabbed the Ooman male and began to examine him, "He's strong for a Ooman, we could do an experiment, to see if it is possible to inject our DNA into Oomans, Train them in the art of Yautja war fare, to make them a more exciting creature to hunt then the Kaiande Amedha.

Albert started to panic, "What.. what are you going to do to me?" He asked A'ket'anu looked back at the Grey eyed human and grinned through her mask.

Train you, she said as she hoisted the male human over her shoulders and Sharp followed behind.

They reached Lar'nix'va's ship, he undid the camouflage, and opened the wide loading door to the ship. A'ket'anu drugged the protesting human to the loading door, Albert planted his feet in the soil, I'm not going with you. to be some part of some sex fantasy. "He acts just like you A'ket'anu." Lar'nix'va let louse a booming laughter, "How are you going to get him in the ship I wonder?" A'ket'anu growled at her mate making him laugh even more, so hard that he had to put a hand over his rib and hunched over in pain.

"Like this!" she yelled. She looked over at Albert and slapped him hard on his ass making him yelp, "H..Hey!" he screamed. "Move!" A'ket'anu yelled and pushed him forward. He was tossed into the ship and all she herd from him was "Ouch... you... bitch!" She tuned around to see Sharp walking on all fours approaching her.

You staying here sharp? She asked as she rubbed his smooth dome head, He nuzzled her hand and hissed. "No, I'm going with you. I want to see how you train this human."

Lar'nix'va watched as Sharp walked by him. "You better not shit on my ship or your getting kicked out of the loading dock in space!" Sharp hissed at the male Yautja, found a spare bed in another room, curled up in the bed, and went to sleep.

A'ket'anu had her bloody spear in her hand with the body of Alla still attached to it, she walked up the ramp as Alla's entrails dragged the ground. "I will clean those for you my mate." Lar'nix'va purred at his mate and went to go and clean her trophy kill.

Now where are my Pups she purred and searched for her children. The ship started to leave earth and A'ket'anu hird Albert scream " WHAT THE FUCK!"


End file.
